


easy love

by shesaysbriefthings



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M, OOC as fuck, Sex, gavin is drinking and throwing things, richard is not a nice boy, that fucking blood boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 18:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesaysbriefthings/pseuds/shesaysbriefthings
Summary: If Gavin won't stay for the new internet, maybe he'll stay for something else.





	easy love

**Author's Note:**

> short lil thing   
> sexual manipulation....kind of? No non/dubcon. everyone's into it.

After Gavin’s smashed his vase and skulked off, amidst shards of broken glass, Richard nearly shuts the front door behind him. Probably should, but something holds him back. Gavin thinks he's done. He can't be done, can't be, because Pied Piper needs him. Needs his brain. Needs his money. 

 

He's never been in any other rooms of Gavin’s house and it actually takes him a few minutes to find the right one. 

 

Gavin’s got a garish four-poster with drapes, because of course he has. There's another full length photograph of himself on one of the walls. Richard always expected Gavin’s home to be a temple to minimalism, to modern design and efficiency, like Hooli campus. It's not, though. It's ostentatious and frankly, a bit tacky. 

 

It’s probably not the right time to bring up Gavin’s taste in interior design, though. Gavin is sitting on the edge of the bed, sipping his drink. The window is broken and there’s a miniature bronze bust of (Richard thinks) Alexander the Great lying conspicuously on the rug. Jesus. 

 

“He knew...He knew things about me, Richard. Things that would make it difficult for me to ever work in this town again.”

 

“I told you.” says Richard, taking a seat next to Gavin. “Bryce sucks.”

 

“That helps a lot. Thank you, Richard.” snarks Gavin.

 

“Sure.”

 

“I need to...I need to go, Richard. I need to get out of Palo Alto for a while.”

 

“You mean...like a week?”

 

Gavin shakes his head. “Longer.”

 

Richard’s heart sinks. His company. The new internet. “No, you can't...You can't go, Gavin. We need you.”

 

Gavin shakes his head. “You don't. You don't need me and you don't want me.”

 

“I do! I mean, Pied Piper does. This won't work without you, Gavin.”

 

“Sure it will. You just wanted the patent. Well, you can have it. I can't do this with you, Richard.” 

 

Richard shakes his head. “Well, we can't really do it without you. Gavin, this thing that Peter talked about, all these years ago. We're doing it now, you and me. It's going to happen. It's the future. You're going to want to be a part of that.”

 

Gavin takes another sip and smiles, softly. 

 

“Sometimes, you know...You just remind me of him so much.”

 

“Of...of Peter?”

 

“Sometimes I look at you, hear you talk, and it's like 30 years never passed at all.”

 

That’s...unexpected. 

 

Gavin’s resting two fingers lightly under Richard’s chin, and the cogs of Richard's mind slowly start to turn. Richard stills, but meets Gavin’s eyes. 

 

They’re nearly black, his pupils blown. He rests his hand, carefully, on Richard’s thigh. Richard is quiet but doesn't move away. 

 

If Gavin won't stay for the new internet, maybe he'll stay for something else. 

 

When their lips meet it's soft, softer than Richard could possibly have imagined Gavin was capable of being. This kiss should be teeth and lips, pulled hair, but instead it's soft tongues, Gavin’s hand resting lightly on Richard's jaw. 

 

Gavin smells of his ridiculous apple-scented conditioner, his cologne warm, woodsy and spicy. He tastes a little of scotch. Richard sighs into his mouth, and they just breathe each other in. 

 

Gavin sets his tumbler down on the side table and moves back towards Richard. He pulls Richard into his body firmly, and Richard, for his part, goes more than willingly. Gavin is an incredible kisser, firm but not hard, just his tongue gently but insistently massaging Richard’s, the occasional little bite to Richard’s bottom lip making him gasp out loud. 

 

Richard's body is flushed with heat, and he can feel himself getting hard, Gavin’s warm, solid body pressed against him. 

 

Gavin lays him down on the mattress and gets on top of him. He settles in between Richard’s legs and kisses him again, almost lazily. 

 

Richard’s heart is pounding with nervousness, he's still never done anything like this with a guy before, and now he's here, underneath Gavin Belson’s firm, warm body, feeling his erection hot and hard against his own. 

 

All of a sudden they're wearing far too many clothes, Gavin pulls at Richard's hoodie and t-shirt, after discarding his own robe and shirt. 

 

Gavin has a nice body, for a guy his age, Richard thinks. He obviously takes care of himself. He's got a nice broad chest, lightly dusted with golden red hair, which trails down to the waistband of his shorts. 

 

Richard awkwardly puts his hands around Gavin, leaving one on his waist. Gavin is kissing his neck now, tonguing his pulse point  and sucking lightly, just a hint of teeth. Richard sighs with pleasure, rocking his hips up against Gavin. 

 

Gavin tugs at Richard’s zip, pops the button on his jeans, leaving Richard gasping beneath him. Gavin pulls off his own sweats to reveal firm thighs and tight black boxer briefs. 

 

Richard swallows heavily, standing up to pull off his own jeans, clumsily discarding them on the floor. Gavin’s lying back on the bed now, pulls Richard towards him and arranges him on top. Richard gets the idea, puts his knees over Gavin’s hip so he’s straddling him, and brackets Gavin’s hips between his thighs as he sinks down until their erections are rubbing against one another. Richard is kissing Gavin again, sloppier, more desperate and erratic now. They’re both breathing heavily. Richard is ...not hating this. This is OK. 

 

Gavin’s hand finds its way between their bodies to rub at Richard’s erection, hot and hard and wet at the tip, a slight wet spot developing on his underwear. Richard blushes hard and rocks into Gavin’s hand. Gavin reaches past his waistband and takes him in hand. 

 

Richard whines and does the same to Gavin, throwing caution to the wind and just grabbing him. 

 

It’s...definitely weird. It’s sort of like jerking himself off, but...not. Gavin is thicker than he is, but a little shorter, his pubes neatly trimmed, where Richard’s are kind of wild. He feels odd jerking a dick from this angle, feels like it would be easier if he did it from behind. He feels a sudden and unexpected jolt of arousal thinking of Gavin behind him in that bathroom all those months ago. Knowing now how Gavin feels about him makes the whole thing take on a different aspect. A little creepy, but also...totally fucking hot. 

 

Gavin lets out a small gasp as Richard tightens his grip. Gavin seems surprisingly taciturn in bed, Richard was expecting him to be full of ridiculous dirty talk, but he’s quiet, his soft breathing punctuated only by the occasional gasp or low moan. 

 

It’s Richard that can’t stop whining, groaning into Gavin’s ear as Gavin expertly pulls him off. He’s so close now, a few more strokes and he’ll be there - and just as he’s thinking this, Gavin’s slipping his free hand down Richard’s back, down his underwear and a finger is rubbing at his entrance, and just like that, Richard’s crying out into Gavin’s shoulder and coming, hard, all over Gavin’s fingers and stomach. 

 

Gavin himself only lasts a moment or so longer, Richard stroking him faster as he comes down from his own orgasm, still shaking with aftershocks. 

 

Feeling Gavin’s release spurt over his torso, Richard’s dick gives another limp twitch. 

 

“...God. That was…”

 

“Yeah.”

 

They shower together, Gavin’s enormous shower (black marble, gold-leaf fittings) more than big enough to comfortably accommodate the two of them.

 

It’s as they’re drying off, Gavin’s hair flopping into his face without his product, that Richard buries his face into Gavin’s neck, kissing him, smelling the fresh, clean scent of skin, and says “Stay”. 

 

Gavin just nods, pressing a soft kiss into Richard’s wet curls.  

 

\-------------------

 

It's nearly midnight when Richard gets back to the incubator. Dinesh and Gilfoyle are playing video games in the other room, Jared is scanning through their rollout plan on his laptop in the kitchen. 

 

Richard's expression softens when he sees him. His eyes are heavy with exhaustion, and he look paler than ever. 

 

“You need to sleep, Jared.”

 

“Richard! Where have you been? Is everything OK? I got your text.”

 

Richard smiles, takes a seat across from him. “It's gonna be fine.”

 

“And Gavin is...on board, then?”

 

Richard shrugs. 

 

“Yeah. I did tell you guys I was a decent negotiator.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i quite realise that seeing richard hendricks as a sexual manipulator might be pushing the limits of the phrase "suspend your disbelief" 
> 
> ty for reading! <3


End file.
